


Merlin’s Monsters

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Mad Science, Merlin is a bit like doctor Frankenstein, Science Fiction/Supernatural Elements, The agents being all kind of maladjusted fuck ups, but still loveable, nurse!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: When he’s brought back to life, Harry isn’t angry. A bit weirded out by the new leg, but that’s pretty much it.In which Merlin has been bringing back all his friends to life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually don't know how to tag that story I am sorry. If you think of a tag I should add, don't hesitate to tell me :)
> 
> But yeah, this is based on a dream turned plot-bunny I had last year and I finally started writing it. I mostly know where I am going with it, but I don't know how many detours Imma gonna take to reach that point though XD
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy it ;)
> 
> Also, as always, my headcanon real name for Percival is Richard so that it's not confusing to anyone.

When he’s brought back to life, Harry isn’t angry. A bit weirded out by the new leg, but that’s pretty much it.

Of course, he understands why Merlin is hovering around him, looking guilty.

It’s not so much as a second that his friend has given him, as a life sentence to stay with Kingsman until even the handler’s genius cannot help him anymore, but Harry will take that over being dead any day of the week.

He knew what he was signing up for when he first joined Kingsman, what he was giving up on. If his continuing state of non-death means fewer people are going to have to make the same choice he did, then so be it.

Being some kind of Frankenstein Monster won’t change much to his already non-existent social life anyway.

*

Not all the Knights are like Harry, and those who aren’t don’t know the truth behind the others’ luck at surviving impossible odds.

Even Arthur isn’t in the known, he finds out after a while.

He can’t say he is that much surprised about it, since he’s fully aware of Merlin’s dislike for Chester King. It’s a dislike he shares, even though he’s careful not letting their leader know about what a poor opinion he has of him.

The man is far too arrogant, too set in old, obsolete ways. He acts like he owns the world, tries to reshape it into something it’s not, an image that pleases his views. What he should be doing is attempt to protect it and budge it to become the ideal it should be for all.

Who knows what he would do if he found out he could be near invincible?

What Merlin has offered a select few is a gift that isn’t for everyone.

Of course, Merlin sees it more as a curse he’s forced on them, but they are trying to make him let go of the guilt. After all, who could blame him for refusing to give up on his friends when he knew how to save them?

It’s unconventional, that’s for sure, but they were already living on the edge of society. That their scarred mismatched bodies now reflects the patchwork of their souls only seem fitting.

Quite like another way to atone for the sins they commit for the greater good.

***

Time passes, life (and non-life) follows its course.

Most of the Knights have been put back together by Merlin now. Chester King is still none the wiser, but Harry doesn’t think he’ll be a problem much longer.

Percival is looking forward to changing his title, since whatever Merlin is doing to keep them alive doesn’t put a halt to the natural aging process. Sure, he can change their organs for healthier ones, but there isn’t much to be done for their brains.

The old Knight is still sharp as a knife, but he could do more for Kingsman by running the show instead of running away from bullets.

They have more than enough agents doing the same already.

*

Harry had known about James’ infatuation for that MI-6 agent that had been hellbent on exposing Kingsman. Everyone had known.

But, as his confident, Harry had also known James and Richard, the other agent, had slowly been courting each other, even if it was in a truly fucked-up way only maladjusted spies would find romantic.

Harry had known James was falling in love, hard and _fast_.

He wishes he could say he’s surprised when he finds James with a corpse in his arms, pleading with Merlin to _please bring him back_.

He isn’t. He’s known for months that whenever James has the time to spare, he’ll follow Richard around. Of course his friend would be there when the MI-6 agent’s luck would run out.

Of course James wouldn’t even hesitate between bringing the man he loves into their strange half-life, rather than lose the one person he thinks could accept him completely.

Merlin doesn’t seem so sure about it, but Harry thinks it’s high time the man understands good things can come out of this.

Anyway, with the old Percival having been promoted to Arthur, they need a new Knight.

*

It turns out Richard is only pissed out about one thing.

Not that James has made such a decision for him. No, that he finds adorable.

Not that he’s some kind of monster. He already thought he was.

It’s not even that he’s been legally declared dead. He had no family left anyway.

No, what annoys Richard to no end is that he was right about Kingsman and now has _proof_ about the secret organisation, but he can no longer tell anyone.

Harry can tell the exact moment Merlin gives up on them having what he thinks is a normal reaction.


End file.
